Many swimming pools employ a flexible liner for retaining the water. The pool can be manufactured in an efficient and economical manner by using only a sidewall to which the liner is attached, with the floor of the pool being defined by soil or sand over which the liner is extended. In this known pool structure, the liner is normally sized to extend not only across the floor of the pool, but also vertically along the sidewall of the pool throughout substantially the full height thereof, with the liner being attached to the pool sidewall by a beadlike clamping structure. This clamping structure is normally disposed above the waterline of the pool in order to prevent leakage.
While the above-described structure is successful from the standpoint of initially providing a leakproof pool, nevertheless pools of this type have been observed to experience substantial liner damage. Particularly, since the liner completely overlaps the sidewall of the pool, the liner often becomes ripped or cut due to contact thereof by the feet of swimmers, particularly when the swimmers climb out of the pool without using the provided steps or ladders. When such damage occurs, repair of the liner is often impossible, and replacement of the liner is both time consuming and costly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved swimming pool structure of the type utilizing a liner therein, which structure overcomes the above-discussed disadvantages. The desirable pool structure of the present invention utilizes a liner which is both mechanically and sealingly connected to the pool sidewall adjacent the lower end thereof, whereby the liner is totally immersed beneath the water level and leaves the primary area of the sidewall uncovered. The pool structure thus utilizes a liner which eliminates those areas which were susceptible to maximum abuse and damage in the prior pool structures.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a swimming pool structure, as aforesaid, which permits the utilization of a substantially smaller liner while permitting the efficient and economical construction of the swimming pool, while additionally retaining a desirable sealed relationship to prevent leakage.
Other objects and purposes of the present invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.